Comment deux Gryffondors et un Serpentard cohabitèrent ensemble
by DarkFolies
Summary: Lorsque Draco Malefoy a quelque chose en tête, rien ne l'arrête. Harry en fera les frais. Quand à Hermione, comment va-t-elle bien réagir face à ça ? Yaoi Slash Threesome, léger BDSM RATING M HPDM, HPHG


**Author : **DarkFolies

**Disclaimer : **Tout à J. , rien à moi, sinon mon esprit pervers.

**Romance, Humour**

**Slash Yaoi, Threesome, **donc ceux qui sont susceptibles d'être choqués car trop jeunes, trop sensibles ou avec des valeurs contraires exprimées ici sont priées soit, de passer leur chemin, soit de lire sans perturber l'espace commentaire.

Ceci est un **OS** sans prétention mais avec quelques touches de **BDSM** donc **Rating M **oblige. Voilà, maintenant vous êtes prévenus !

… Enjoy.

( Fic dédiée à **SexyReader **)

HPDMHGHPDMHG

Draco Malefoy aurait pu aller mieux. Il était ennuyé et quelque peu froissé. Il avait donc réuni ses acolytes Serpentard (enfin ceux qui tenaient un minimum la route). Se tenaient donc dans les appartements du Préfet en Chef de Serpentard Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson ainsi que Blaise Zabini. Le malaise était palpable, et ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que Draco n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à exposer la situation à ses plus proches camarades.

Tout ceci n'est bien sûr rien d'autre qu'un bel euphémisme. Actuellement, le blond était tellement frustré qu'il s'en mordait littéralement les doigts (comble pour un Malefoy), tout en tournant en rond frénétiquement dans la pièce. Les Verts et Argent attendaient impatiemment qu'il crache le morceau. Alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche, il se plaignit de son mal-être.

Là aussi, bel euphémisme.

« PUTAIN ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne tiens plus ! » Cria-t-il, glaçant les invités. Reprenant contenance, bien que surpris et intrigué, Zabini demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? » La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ce qu'il se passe Blaise ? Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe. Il se passe que JE VEUX BAISER ! » Un ange passa. *

» J'ai tellement besoin de m'enfoncer dans un petit cul bien serré, la maintenant tout de suite ! Soit ça, soit je tue quelqu'un ! » Quelqu'un pouffa.

« Ça te faire rire Blaise ?! » Siffla le blondinet en direction du basané qui avait l'air de bien se fendre la poire.

« … Ok, en admettant que nous étions déjà au courant que tu sois gay, ce qui, soit dit en passant, est une version de l'histoire complètement erronée je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche. » Conclut Théodore Nott.

» Je veux dire, tu es le Silver Boy. Tout le monde s'arrache une place à tes côtés. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas d'admirateurs. » Personne n'avait remarqué, mais dans le coin, Pansy se penchait d'avant en arrière en murmurant inlassablement :

« Ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Draco est à moi… »

Blaise reprit la parole :

« Je suis plutôt du même avis que Théo. Enfin, j'en suis même convaincu. Tu ne sais pas tous les regards que tu écopes. Et… qui veux-tu viser ?

-Pourquoi donc Draco prendrait quelqu'un en particulier ? Je veux dire, on le saurait si il avait quelqu'un dans la baguette non ? Ajouta Nott.

-Ah, parce que tu étais au courant pour son homosexualité ? Parce que moi non. » Le brun ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre quelque chose à son ami, mais il referma sa mâchoire, faute d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à redire là-dessus. L'héritier Zabini s'enquit alors de l'avis du blond.

« Alors ? Tu as quelqu'un dans tes Multiplettes ? » Un sourire féorce apparu sur le visage du Sang-Pur et une ombre passa sur sa tête.

« Harry Potter. »

BAM.

Pansy Parkinson venait de s'effondrer sur le parquet.

HPDMHGHPDMHG

Faisant fi du couvre-feu, énième cauchemar et insomnie oblige, le Golden Boy s'empara de la Carte du Maraudeur et de sa cape d'invisibilité avec dans la tête de faire un petit tour nocturne dans le château.

« Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien… » Pensa Harry. Ainsi, il se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie. Après avoir gravi silencieusement le nombre astronomique de marche, il souffla un bon coup. Le silence de la nuit l'apaisa. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et ferma les yeux.

« Si seulement ma vie pouvait être aussi tranquille… »

Il resta là à profiter de la lueur de la lune et de la mélodie des grillons, tandis qu'un doux sentiment embruma son cerveau et ses sens. Mais cette sensation migra vers une partie de son corps, et alors qu'une puissante chaleur l'électrisa, il eut un frisson et senti déjà son corps s'ériger.

« Et te revoilà, toi. En ce moment je peux pas être tranquille vingt minutes sans que tu te pointes, hein… » Il tenta tout d'abord d'ignorer sa pulsion grandissante, son esprit encore en proie à son récent cauchemar. Puis il reconsidéra la situation.

« Après tout, peut-être que ça me permettra de penser à autre chose… » Dit-il pour lui-même. Il posa doucement sa baguette au sol, sur la cape. Avec un soupir, il dégrafa son pantalon, glissa sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer et s'empara de son membre frémissant. Par réflexe, Harry entama le mouvement libérateur et son corps eut un soubresaut à ce contact. Plus il se soulageait, plus son sexe devenait dur, et ses pensées incessantes s'embrouillèrent, ne laissant plus la place qu'à un désir certain. Sa main gauche se détacha de la rambarde glacée pour venir pétrir ses bourses. La sensation grisante de sa main refroidie sur sa peau fine et chaude lui arracha un gémissement. Ayant rompu la stabilité de son équilibre, le brun s'assit jambes écartées dans une position qui, entre autre outrageusement lascive, permettait aux possibles habitants du parc et de la Forêt Interdite de profiter du spectacle.

Le beau jeune homme avait prit l'habitude de venir ici la nuit lorsqu'il éprouvait ressentir l'explosion ensorcelante de l'orgasme. Entre autre, le célèbre Harry Potter s'adonnait tous les soirs à cette pratique, sans sorts de protection, à la vue de tous et riait au nez de son image de héro pur et se laissait ainsi aller dans la luxure.

Il était devenu complètement accro à la masturbation. Il se trouvait que cela s'avérait plus efficace qu'une potion calmante, et donc cela rendait la chose complètement irrésistible.

Le Gryffondor était en confiance, personne ne le verrai jamais ici.

C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Dans l'ombre des escaliers, un jeune homme bouillonnant de désir était venu encore une fois profiter de l'image affolante du Survivant en plein extase.

HPDMHGHPDMHG

L'oreille tendue, Hermione Granger perçut quelqu'un descendre les escaliers des dortoirs des garçons, et sortir de la salle commune des Rouges et Or par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne capable de briser les règles avec tant d'insouciance et de désinvolture.

En tant que Préfet en Chef et surtout meilleure amie de l'Elu, elle se devait d'enquêter sur les agissements du garçon. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits qu'elle remarquait qu'Harry disparaissait dans le château. Elle se mit en quête d'obtenir les réponses à ses interrogations.

Mais Harry ayant la cape, elle perdit vite la trace de ce dernier.

HPDMHDHPDMHG

Draco Malefoy, le pantalon sous le point d'exploser, se massait frénétiquement l'entrejambe avec un sourire malsain et lubrique. Son plan était en marche.

Mission : Faire du Survivant sa chose.

Etape un : savoir créer la surprise.

Prit dans son plaisir solitaire, le brun ne se rendit pas compte de la présence dans son dos, jusqu'à…

« Tiens tiens Potter… On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois ! » Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne connaissait cette voix que trop bien. La honte envahit le Gryffondor et il s'empressa de se couvrir, faisant un bond en direction de son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ! » Cracha le brun.

Ce dernier lui rit au nez.

« Quand les autres apprendront ça, je suis sûr que quelques heures après, la Gazette du Sorcier rédigera un article sur les activités lubriques de Saint Potter ! Ha ha… Saint Potter, Saint Potter, mon cul oui ! Avoue que c'est plutôt Chienne Potter…

-Arrête ça Malefoy, ou j'te jure que je te le ferai regretter !

-Wouhouhoouu ! Mais c'est qu'il mord en plus ! Comme c'est… mignon. » Le blond fixait le brun écumant de rage avec une expression carnassière.

Prochaine étape : le chantage.

« Malheureusement pour toi, il se peut que, par inadvertance, je vienne d'enregistrer cette scène des plus scandaleuses. » Dit-il en agitant sa baguette, se mouvant plus près d'Harry tel un prédateur ayant repéré sa prochaine proie.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa.

« Tu n'oserais pas, Malefoy !

-C'est bien mal me connaître dis-moi… Tu crois vraiment que je laisserai passer une telle occasion de réduire en miettes l'image de l'Elu ? » Une lueur dangereuse flambait dans les iris du blond.

Harry lui, n'en menait pas large. Il était affolé, mais pourtant, son cerveau envoya une bouffée d'adrénaline dans tous ses muscles, rendant son érection encore plus vigoureuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais se faire prendre dans une telle position l'excitait. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de sa Némésis.

« Il existe un moyen que je ne divulgue ce qu'il vient de se passer à personne. Si tu fais tout ce que te dis, personne ne sera au courant de rien. Si tu hésites, imagine-toi la tête de la belette et du monde sorcier lorsqu'ils apprendront que Harry Potter est en réalité un accro au sexe. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? » Devant la tête blême que tirait son ennemi, il reprit :

« Non non, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Non, et je vais même te dire mieux : tu en redemanderas. »

Ce n'était pas possible, Malefoy ne pouvait être que fou ! Il allait tout simplement se réveiller, là, dans son lit dans la tour de Gryffondor. Oui oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça, Malefoy ne pourrait jamais lui faire du chantage sexuel ! Non ?...

« _Accio pantalon_ ! » Harry se retrouva nu, son désir fièrement exposé à la vue de Malefoy qui tenait son vêtement mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour cacher ce détail, un autre sort fut jeté et des liens invisibles vinrent attacher ses mains en l'air sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour s'en détacher.

Draco Malefoy jubilait. Il était si près d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, si près…

Prochaine étape : la torture.

Les yeux gris acier se posèrent sur les cuisses tremblantes du jeune brun, remontèrent jusqu'à son aine pour enfin venir admirer la virilité tendue et alléchante de l'attrapeur. Le Silver Boy se lécha les lèvres. Harry Potter était son plat et il était affamé.

Harry, qui avait les yeux fermés par l'appréhension, se retrouva nez à nez avec le Serpentard… entièrement dénué. Et il ne put que remarquer que son ennemi avait… comment dire… un léger problème de taille. Quoi, un léger ? Non, _Ça_ n'était définitivement pas léger.

Il ne put détacher ses yeux de ce pénis tendu devant son nez, palpitant et, Harry l'avait notifié, très dur. Le gland du blond était tellement gorgé de sang que Harry se demandait si cela pouvait au moins être humainement possible. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait commencé à légèrement baver. Tout son corps (car il n'avait définitivement plus de cerveau, ce dernier ayant décidé de prendre des RTT bien mérités dans un endroit beaucoup plus chaud et agréable…) lui criait de céder à ses pulsions. Harry entrouvrit la bouche, et sa langue rose pointa en dehors de ses dents, désirant goûter au fruits de ses désirs.

Soudain, c'est comme si quelque chose frappa le brun de plein fouet.

Bonjour, je suis ta conscience, Harry, réveille toi Harry, enfin Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas SUCER MALEFOY ?!

Le Survivant se jeta en arrière, horrifié de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il avait perdu la tête ?

La tête en effet, il l'avait perdu. Désormais, et malgré sa réticence et sa soudaine, ses actes n'étaient guidés plus que par une tension sexuelle à son comble.(1) En effet, prit en flagrant délit de masturbation intensive quelques instants auparavant, il n'avait pas pu atteindre la jouissance. Et son sexe, lui, savait très bien quelle était la chose à faire pour prendre un pied phénoménal. Et malheureusement pour sa morale, Malefoy était là pour le lui rappeler.

« Suce moi, Potter. Allez, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie… » Pour prouver ses dires, il porta un doigt sur le bout du gland de Harry, qui eut une contraction impressionnante, et récupéra une perle de semence… pour la porter à ses lèvres. (2)

C'en fut trop pour Harry. Comme un succube en manque, il tira sur ses liens invisibles en gémissant, parfaitement soumis, quémandant plus de la part du jeune blond.

« Je te fais autant d'effet ? » Se moqua Malefoy qui, de son côté n'en menait pas large, se retenant de sauter sur sa Némésis pour le pilonner sauvagement. Mais bien sûr, l'étiquette aristocratique lui ordonnait de garder contenance.

« Maintenant, suce-moi. » Apostrophia le Prince des Serpentard d'une voix sèche mais qui trahissait son désir brûlant.

Harry avança timidement tremblant, et posa ses lèvres sur la peau sensible et violacée, qui était d'une chaleur incroyable.

« J'ose à peine imaginer ce que donnerait cette chaleur en moi… » Pensa Harry qui était en totale perdition. Les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées par le plaisir, donna un coup de langue sur le haut de la verge offerte. Emoustillé par ce contact, il frémit violemment, et, avide de plus de sensations, recommença. Sa langue glissa avec ardeur et sensualité sur le gland de son partenaire, titillant la couronne. Le jeune Draco se retint de gémir comme une pucelle, et rejeta sa tête vers le ciel quand le plaisir l'assaillit. Désireux de plus, une main ferme vint empoigner les cheveux noirs indomptables et ramener de force la tête vers son sexe au bord de la rupture.

Sans crier garde, Harry enfourna toute sa longueur d'un seul geste, arrachant un cri animal au blond qui n'avait pas prévu cet acte soudain. Le Rouge et Or sourit. C'était à ce jour la plus belle victoire qu'il ait pu tirer de la part de son ennemi. Mais vite, son instinct le rattrapa vivement et il se mit à faire des vas-et-viens humides avec tant d'application et de ferveur. A mesure que le Gryffondor s'évertuait à la tâche, le désir des deux hommes grandissait, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de se défaire des liens pour se soulager. Sans résultats.

Malefoy n'en revenait pas : l'Elu lui offrait une fellation divine, et y mettait tant d'ardeur qu'il était difficile pour le blond de se contrôler. Ce qu'il voyait était tout bonnement indécent : Harry Potter entièrement nu, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, les yeux embrumés par un désir voyant et les joues rouges à faire pâlir une rose, le pompait comme une catin avide de sexe. Et il adorait ça.

Au bord de la jouissance, Draco se retira violemment de la bouche du plus jeune. Harry manifesta son mécontentement en grognant de frustration, tout en gardant la bouche ouverte.

L'héritier Malefoy se pinça le nez.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer… Il aurait dû protester, refuser, et j'aurais dû le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque… » Pensa-t-il.

« OK. » Dit-il à voix haute.

Etape suivante : la douleur.

Une étrange folie habita le visage du Vert et Argent et son regard acéré enflamma le désir de Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir ouvertement.

Potter voulait jouer ? Très bien.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il invoqua un objet qui, il en était certain, lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle et d'enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Une cravache en cuir de qualité et parfaitement travaillée. Spéciale méchants garçons.

Le Gryffondor, dont la cause semblait être perdue à jamais, ne fut que plus émoustillé par la perspective de la suite des évènements. Son sexe redoubla de vigueur et se tendit, quémandant explicitement de l'attention.

« T-t-t-tt, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, il va falloir que tu patientes et que tu te plies à mes envies, sinon non seulement je dévoile ton secret, mais je te laisse là en plan te débrouiller tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'un élève ou professeur te trouve dans cette position fâcheuse. » Harry déglutit.

La cravache fendit l'air et atterri avec violence sur la cuisse du jeune lion, laissant une belle marque rouge sur sa peau de porcelaine. Il cria. La douleur était telle qu'elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Le blond s'en réjouit, un sourire mesquin étirant ses joues. Voilà ce qu'il recherchait : faire payer Harry Potter d'être perpétuellement aguicheur envers lui.

Pourtant il déchanta très vite lorsqu'il vit le Survivant de tordre et donner des coups de reins en l'air en se mordant les lèvres.

Harry Potter était bien plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait. C'était tout bonnement scandaleux. Mais il ne pouvait nier que cela avait manqué de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il aurait tout bonnement pu à cet instant, rompre toute bienséance et violer le garçon sur place. Il AURAIT pu.

Un deuxième coup s'abattit sur le torse dessiné de l'Elu, et le même manège s'opéra. Idem lorsque d'autres coups se firent sentir. A chaque coups supplémentaires, le brun à lunettes poussait un gémissement scandaleusement érotique, qui faillirent provoquer la perte de celui qui avait pourtant organisé cette mission.

Las d'attendre, le blond caressa de la cravache le corps malmené de Harry, puis descendit sur son sexe en demande, puis sur ses bourses tendues par l'excitation. Le brun laissa échapper un râle de plaisir qui fit sauter les dernières volontés du Prince de Serpentard.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fondre sur la bouche tentatrice, les deux élèves se figèrent. Ils avaient tous deux entendus un bruit particulièrement suspect provenant du haut des escaliers.

Ils ne bougèrent plus d'un iota, redoutant ce qui allait se produire. Puis, Harry jeta un œil en direction du bruit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut que son amie Hermione était plantée derrière eux et les observaient. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'une des mains de la jeune fille avait mystérieusement disparue… dans sa jupe. Confus, il l'appela.

« Her… Hermione ? » Draco fit un demi tour, piqué à vif, et s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Granger ?! » La concernée rougit violemment et balbutia :

« Je… voulais savoir ce que Harry mijotait toutes les nuits en dehors du dortoir, mais j'ai perdu sa trace. C'est là que je t'ai vu Malefoy… et je me suis dit que c'était sûrement lié, alors… je t'ai suivie. » Un silence gênant s'en suivit.

Harry était plus qu'euphorique. En effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'il désirait secrètement Hermione et cette situation ne pouvait que lui être profitable. Les yeux remplis de désir, il regarda Hermione, tout feu tout sexe, et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle :

« Pourquoi ne nous rejoindrais-tu pas, Hermione ? » Un sourire coquin naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

« Bon sang mais c'est pire que je ne le pensais ! Harry Potter est vraiment une chienne ! » Pensa Draco, complètement enivré par l'attitude de son partenaire de jeu. Et puis, la perspective d'un plan à trois, même si il ne touchait jamais aucune femme, lui était décidemment bien tentatrice.

Voyant Hermione hésiter face à ce tableau digne d'une orgie, le Gryffondor tendit sa main en direction de la lionne pour l'inciter à se joindre à eux.

Avec plus de détermination qu'ils auraient cru, Hermione s'approcha d'eux, s'empressant de préciser :

« Par contre, je ne te toucherai pas, Malefoy.

-Ça me va. »

La brunette s'agenouilla devant Harry qui priait que ses vœux soient exaucés. Il fut récompensé.

En effet Hermione s'était enquis du membre dur de son meilleur ami et le masturbait avec passion. Harry qui n'avait jusque là ressenti que de la frustration intense, s'abandonna au plaisir que lui procurait la main douce et ferme de la lionne et rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux sous la vague électrique qui lui parcouru le corps.

Son cou ainsi dévoilé eut raison du contrôle du blond, qui fondit lécher et mordre cette peau enivrante. C'est alors qu'après avoir exploré le goût de sa peau, il voulu goûter à ce qui le tourmentait le plus : les lèvres de sa Némésis. Il captura un gémissement qu'il étouffa, sa bouche assaillant avec fureur l'objet de ses fantasmes. Très vite, le brun lui céda l'accès et une langue ravageuse vint dévorer sa consœur dans un ballet effréné, tandis qu'Hermione avait consciencieusement ajouté elle aussi sa bouche à la partie. Harry cria de plaisir dans la bouche de son partenaire, ce qui envoya une vague de désir dans le bas-ventre du blond.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… » Murmura-t-il après avoir enfin consenti de laisser Harry respirer.

« Herm, je vais… je vais… Merlin, Hermione je vais jouir ! » Geignit le brun. Mais la jeune femme ne démordit pas, et accéléra même la cadence, ayant pour intention d'envoyer le jeune homme au paradis. Quelques mouvement rapides et mouillés suffirent pour que le brun se libère avec puissance dans la gorge de la Gryffondor, criant sa jouissance de plus belle.

Le jeune Malefoy n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point voir son ennemi dans la jouissance était grisant, en témoigne son membre sous le point d'exploser, et à quel point cela dépassait complètement ses attentes.

Etat de la mission : en très bonne voie. Très, très bonne voie.

D'un coup de baguette, le Prince des Serpentard défit Harry de ses liens, et se précipita entre ses jambes, qu'il écarta brutalement, exposant l'anatomie du brun dans toute sa splendeur.

« Bordel, Harry, tu es… merde. » Jura Malefoy. Tandis qu'Harry aidait Hermione à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, le Vert et Argent jeta silencieusement un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts. Harry n'était pas en reste. Délicatement mais avec passion, il prit la bouche de la Gryffondor et balada ses mains sur son corps voluptueux. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entrevoir ce que pouvait donner le corps de la jeune femme, mais là, ça dépassait ses espérances. Entreprenant, il fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de la brune, lui ravissant un soupir d'extase. Il sourit lorsqu'il pinça mutinement les tétons de la jeune femme, qui étrangla un cri. Son autre main entreprit de descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe, et, passant un doigt affectueux sur le sexe de la jeune femme, Harry, ravi de ce qu'il découvrit, frissonna puis sourit de plus belle.

« Merlin, tu es si mouillée, Hermione… » Soupira-t-il. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner du plaisir à sa partenaire, il s'arqua violemment et un cri d'extase franchi ses lèvres. Le blond avait sans précédent enfoncé un doigt en Harry, et avait par chance atteint sa prostate.

« Je te tiens… » Jubila l'héritier Malefoy. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer que son tortionnaire recommença, envoyant valser ses nerfs. Harry était tellement hypnotisant que le blond redoubla de vigueur, et Hermione porta sa main à son clitoris et se masturba vivement, haletante, excitée par la vision de pur érotisme qui se dégageait de la scène. Elle avait beau avoir dit à Malefoy qu'elle ne le toucherait pas, elle ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur la main blanche s'activer sur son propre membre viril.

Harry, ramené à la raison, attira Hermione près de son visage et dévoila les plis de la belle brune de sa langue. La jeune femme manqua de s'écrouler lorsqu'il s'attarda sur sa boule de nerfs et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de le torturer, pour son plus grand plaisir. Pendant ce temps, le beau blond continuait ses attentions et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la glande de sa Némésis, ce qui ne manqua pas de le déconcentrer quelque peu d'Hermione. Cette dernière ondula alors des hanches pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Harry, qui avait repris une vigueur certaine et qui approchait une nouvelle fois le bord du gouffre, fit stopper les mouvements du Serpentard.

« Je veux plus. Merlin, je veux tellement plus ! » Gémit indécemment le Survivant. Hermione, affolée devant ce spectacle ne pouvait que s'interroger sur la tournure des évènements. Elle comprit lorsque Harry la retourna avec passion au sol et posa son corps sur le sien. Elle se mordit les lèvres, car elle pouvait clairement sentir l'excitation palpitante de Harry frotter contre son sexe mouillé. Elle entreprit d'embrasser les lèvres de son ami, que ce dernier intensifia en lui montrant son désir de la faire sienne.

Le Silver Boy qui se sentait à présent rejeté, prit aussitôt les commandes.

« Harry, prends-la, et pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de te faire hurler. » Fiévreux, le Rouge et Or saisit son membre et dirigea son gland contre l'entrée de la jeune femme, se frottant et appuyant légèrement dessus. Hermione serra les fesses de Harry et l'ordonna :

« Dépêche-toi ! » Il ne se fit pas plier et pénétra la jeune femme. Celle-ci gémit, elle se sentait remplie et n'attendait à présent plus qu'une chose : que Harry bouge.

Ce dernier entreprit alors de la prendre passionnément, lui assénant des coups sur le point sensible de la jeune femme, lui provoquant alors un plaisir indescriptible. Elle ne devint plus que gémissements et luxure.

Prit d'un violent élan de possession, Draco Malefoy attrapa d'une main de fer le corps du lion, et le pénétra d'un seul coup de hanche. Surpris par cette intrusion ô combien volumineuse, le Survivant s'arrêta de bouger, la voix coupée par l'explosion de sensations qu'il venait de ressentir. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le blond commença à pilonner avec force le cul du petit brun, qui hurla son plaisir. Petit à petit, Harry se remit à se mouvoir à l'intérieur d'Hermione, qui, électrisée par ce qui venait de se produire, s'était considérablement resserrée autour du pénis de Harry.

Le Prince de Serpentard s'était métamorphosé en bête assoiffée de sexe, rendant encore plus intense les coups de butoirs en Harry, allant de plus en plus loin et enfonçant ses ongles avec hargne dans la peau rebondie du jeune Gryffondor, asseyant sa domination sur lui.

« Merlin Harry, tellement serré… putain…"

Mission : Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, je profite, là !

Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, entre Hermione qu'il possédait enfin et sa Némésis qui faisait de lui sa chose, il prenait son pied. Il ne se rappela pas avoir connu une seule chose équivalente à cette orgie scandaleusement jouissive.

Se sentant bientôt venir, Harry glissa tant bien que mal une main entre son corps et celui de sa meilleure amie, et activa ses doigts sur le clitoris gonflée de celle-ci. Pour Hermione, s'en fut trop et elle jouit comme jamais elle n'avait réussi à jouir. Elle ne se doutait pas que son orgasme avait provoqué une réaction en chaîne.

Harry, sentant les parois d'Hermione convulser autour de son sexe et sa prostate malmenée, ne fut pas long et il atteint le point de non retour, dans un miaulement extatique. Cela fit perdre pied au beau blond, dont les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus erratiques. Il explosa enfin avec force et jouis en longs traits à l'intérieur de Harry, qui convulsait encore violemment autour de lui.

En sueur, les trois élèves avaient le cœur battant, essoufflés mais grisés par le septième ciel qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Quoi que, après tout, c'était peut être l'enfer.

Personne ne dit mot pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le corps du blond se mit à trembler. Draco Malefoy était entrain de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation.

Après ça, il en était certain.

Harry Potter était bel et bien une salope.

**FIN**

*C'est une expression un peu ancienne qui s'apparente à "on n'entendit pas une mouche voler".

(1) « Je viens d'avoir une visite de la lucidité et je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'a aucune emprise sur moi gnahaha » – Jean-Jacques Soleil, pour celles et ceux qui ont la référence. Je sais que tu l'as, SexyReader.

(2) Alors qu'entre nous ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire d'un point de vue argumentatif mais extrêmement euphorisant pour celles et ceux qui lisent.

Here we are, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I wrote it with all my heart and yes, I confess, my mind is a perve.

Non sans blague, en français, j'ai vraiment apprécié écrire cet OS qui j'espère vous ravira l'esprit et conviendra à **SexyReader. **Je l'ai écrite spécialement alors j'espère que tu auras au moins la décence de l'apprécier. Haha.

Trèves de plaisanterie, je vous remercier, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction !

Des bisous !

XXX

Votre dévouée,

DarkFolies.


End file.
